


The First (But Certainly Not Last) Time

by Neko_Kururu



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Dorks in Love, First Time, M/M, Sexy, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Kururu/pseuds/Neko_Kururu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta'd by the ever lovely Rice-Lily.</p>
<p>Born from a very persistent idea that refused to let me sleep until I had written down at least the beginning (I then finished the rest in a couple of days). May have more chapters but who knows with my muses...........</p>
    </blockquote>





	The First (But Certainly Not Last) Time

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the ever lovely Rice-Lily.
> 
> Born from a very persistent idea that refused to let me sleep until I had written down at least the beginning (I then finished the rest in a couple of days). May have more chapters but who knows with my muses...........

Tonight, the two of them would have sex for the first time.

Well, Chuck mused, maybe if you wanted to be technical they’d already had sex a few times but these were frantic handjobs during stolen moments of peace and quiet. Those barely counted. Tonight, however, they had all the time in the world to be intimate.

The conditions were perfect: their home was empty, the other Burners busy elsewhere and Jacob out until the next day. They had showered and stocked up on supplies, a box of condoms and a bottle of lube just waiting for them on the nightstand. The mood was set and the will was there --though to be fair, the will would always be there.

Chuck watched as Mike locked their door, a paranoid precaution if nothing else, then turned to face him. Chuck would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous but, the moment Mike walked to him and took his hands in his, he could feel that nervousness melt away. Mike brought Chuck’s hands to his lips and gently kissed the knuckles, lightly dragging his bottom lip across them.

Chuck smiled, feeling a rush of love going through him; you’d think he would be used to it by now, having been together for a few months, but the blonde was always amazed at how sweet and gentle Mike was. Just as softly, Chuck stroked the other’s bottom lip with his thumb, then moved that hand to his cheek, thumb going over Mike’s well-defined cheekbone. He smiled again when Mike closed his eyes and leaned into the gesture, his hand over his. Meanwhile, he entwined their fingers on the other hand; slow and romantic. They looked a bit as though they might start to waltz around the room.

From Mike’s cheekbone, Chuck moved his fingers down to his jawline, tracing it to his chin before lifting it up a little. Mike opened his eyes, rich brown eyes, and looked at him before a smile of his own appeared.

“Hey you.” Mike said quietly.

“Hey.” The blonde whispered back.

Then Chuck closed his eyes and pressed his lips to his.

It had been a long time since they kissed like this; it was reminiscent of their first one but less clumsy and more tender. They weren’t bloody and exhausted like back then, the adrenalin rush crashing hard as relief replaced stress and panic, laughing and crying as they survived yet another near catastrophe. After that, they more often than not kissed as though it would be their last, all frenzy and hormones and turbulent emotions. Now though, right now in this moment, they were safe.

Mike shifted a little closer, his hands going to Chuck’s waist while Chuck moved his own hands to the brunette’s shoulders. They kissed a little deeper but still slow and tender, Mike’s thumbs stroking absentminded circles against the other’s sides. The blonde couldn’t help the little shiver that passed through him, ticklish at the featherlight touch. Mike chuckled into the kiss.

“Sorry.”

Chuck smiled, “It’s okay.”

Mike kissed him once more, pulling him closer. Chuck let his arms slide forward, wrapping them around Mike’s shoulders. They were almost chest to chest, their kissing getting deeper still. Just then, Chuck brushed his fingers through Mike’s hair, fingertips scraping against his scalp before entangling themselves in the thick brown locks and tugging gently. Mike groaned against Chuck’s mouth, then replied in kind by slinding his hands down to the blonde’s ass and squeezing. Chuck couldn’t help the breathy moan he let out, nor the slight jerk forward his hips gave. They were pressed flush against each other now, their noses touching.

“Mikey...” Chuck shivered.

Mike smiled and gave him a peck on the lips before he started kissing his way down the blonde’s jaw. Chuck just shivered again in anticipation; he could feel the other smiling against his skin before he continued kissing and nipping his way down his neck. Chuck tightened his hold on the brunette’s hair when Mike licked and nipped at his collarbone before kissing up the other side of his neck. When Mike reached up to Chuck’s jaw again, he sucked on the blonde’s earlobe and then tugged with his teeth. Chuck gasped; that was new.

“Was that okay?” Mike whispered against his ear.

“Yeah.”

Chuck nudged him back so they could kiss. It was his turn to do something new, so when they broke for breath, he sucked on Mike’s bottom lip and tugged with his teeth --just like Mike had done earlier. At this, the brunette groaned, squeezing the other’s ass and pulling their hips together. Chuck could feel Mike’s dick, half hard, pushing into him and that in turn made Chuck even more aroused, blood rushing straight down to his groin.

“That was good.” Mike chuckled breathily, “Really good.”

Chuck smiled a bit at that, “I want to try some more new stuff tonight.”

Mike unconsciously licked his lip before saying, “Whatever you want, Chuckles.”

They started kissing again but this time it was open-mouthed and more needy. Their tongues rolled against one another, lips slick with saliva, teeth occasionally knocking together. It was sloppy and far from perfect but they wouldn’t have it any other way. Eventually Mike went back to the blonde’s neck, though instead of kisses he left nips and bites, sucking hard on the skin where neck and shoulder met with the intent to leave a mark. Chuck groaned at that, letting his head fall back to allow Mike more access.

As the brunette teased and licked his skin, Chuck slowly started pushing Mike’s jacket off his shoulders, fingers trailing down his muscular arms as he drove the sleeves down. Mike was just sucking another mark against Chuck’s throat when he suddenly pulled back. Chuck looked at him, confused.

“What?”

Mike just smiled and let go of him before removing his jacket and tossing it over the back of his chair.

“Ah.”

“Yep.” Mike smiled wider.

He took the blonde by the hips, pulling him closer. Chuck snorted, letting his arms hang loosely over the other’s shoulders, their foreheads touching as they reveled in this intimate moment.

“So what did you want to try?” Mike eventually asked.

Chuck blushed. He opened his mouth but couldn’t figure out how to say what he wanted to say, so he closed it and bit on his bottom lip instead. Mike just waited patiently for him to speak, smiling encouragingly.

It’s not that Chuck was totally innocent; far from it. He had spent many hours looking at porn in his adolescence, jerking himself off and expanding his already colorful imagination. Then, when he started dating Mike and their relationship moved into something more physical… His shame was now his advantage. In fact, Chuck had been preparing for this moment with Mike for a little while now: researching things then experimenting on his own. Part of him was still proud of the first time he fingered himself in the shower, getting off on three fingers and barely a stroke of his dick. Prouder still is when he tried to deepthroat an ice cream popsicle, alone in his room on a sweltering summer day, and discovered that he had next to no gag reflex.

While Chuck had looked forward to putting these skills to use, it was another thing to actually ask. It just felt weird to say it out loud.

“Chuck?”

Mike brushed those golden bangs back, trying to peer into the blonde’s eyes and figure out what he was thinking. Chuck sighed and then had to laugh at himself for being so shy; this was Mike, after all.

“Come here.” Chuck said.

He took Mike by his pants, hooking his fingers in the belt hoops, and backed up until the back of his legs found the bed. Chuck sat down on the edge of the mattress and pulled the other closer, looking up at him when his crotch was right in front of his face. Mike watched him, curious, a smile tugging at one corner of his mouth. Chuck took a deep breath and...

“I’m going to suck your dick.” He told Mike matter of factly.

The brunette inhaled sharply through his nose, clearly startled. His eyes were wide and a healthy blush crept onto his cheeks. His mouth tried to formulate an answer but he merely let out a strangled noise.

“Holy shit.” Mike finally replied.

Feeling a little cheeky, Chuck asked, “So is that a yes?”

Again, Mike seemed to have forgotten how to talk, “Ah- That’s- I mean- Yes. Holy shit, _yes_.”

And with that, Chuck set to the task of unbuckling the brunette’s belt, then undoing his pants. He could see Mike’s erection outlined by his boxer-briefs, the fabric stretching to contain it. Chuck licked his lips, eager and also a little nervous; they had seen each other’s cocks a good number of times but never from so up close. As they gave each other hurried handjobs, Chuck had already estimated Mike to be rather big but now, as he pulled down the other’s pants and then tugged on the waistband of his boxer-briefs, he could see just how big. He freed Mike’s erection from its confines and stared at it.

By the standard set by all the porn Chuck had watched, Mike practically had a pornstar’s dick: cut, thick and hefty and surrounded by coarse black hair that subtly trailed up to his navel. He wasn’t even fully erect, his cock not yet parallel to the ground but twitching upward every few seconds. Chuck idly wondered if he could even fit all that in his mouth.

“C-Chuck...” Mike called above him.

The blonde looked up to see an utterly embarrassed Mike, red-faced and avoiding eye contact. It seems Chuck had stared at him for too long and made him nervous.

“You don’t have to if- if you don’t-”

The rest of Mike’s sentence turned into a startled moan when Chuck took his cock and slowly lapped at the head, tongue flat against the sensitive skin.

“I want to do this.” Chuck told him quietly.

Mike just nodded, shuddering a breath out.

Smiling, the blonde pulled Mike closer, “Relax.”

One hand on the brunette’s hip, Chuck gently took Mike’s cock in his other hand and slowly pumped the length of it. He did this a few more times until it became fully engorged, listening as he did to each sharp breath Mike took. Then, Chuck carefully wrapped his lips around the head and rolled his tongue against it.

“O-oh shit!”

Mike shuddered above him, his hands going to Chuck’s shoulders for support. Meanwhile, Chuck now held him by both his hips to prevent him from instinctively jerking forward; the last thing the blonde needed was to accidentally injure himself on his boyfriend’s dick. Once Chuck was sure Mike was calm again, he proceeded.

He licked and sucked on the crown, making sure to pay special attention to the very tip, flicking his tongue over the slit and ripping breathy moans out of Mike. Gradually, he slipped his hands to Mike’s ass as he started swallowing more and moving further down, careful not to use teeth. He was almost halfway when he pulled back, once again teasing the tip. He repeated the same process, each time getting a little bit farther. Eventually, Chuck went for it; he took a deep breath and after seconds that felt like minutes, his nose brushed against the coarse hair around the base of the brunette’s cock. Mike moaned loudly above him, hands balling up in Chuck’s shirt, his whole body shivering and leaning inwards.

“Chuuuck-” Mike whined.

Meanwhile, Chuck was trying to breathe as evenly as possible, which wasn’t easy considering the other’s cock almost brushed against the back of his throat. His jaw was starting to ache a bit and his lips tingled from the stretch but, discomforts aside, he felt ridiculously pleased with himself for pulling this off. Chuck could faintly feel Mike’s heartbeat on his tongue, a weird sort of sensation. He swallowed tentatively, seeing if he could take anymore, but all he got was a few more millimeters and another loud moan out of Mike as his mouth and tongue squeezed around the other’s erection.

Seeing as he couldn’t go forward, Chuck slowly started to move back, letting his tongue push against the underside as Mike’s cock slid out of his mouth. Over him, Mike shuddered and tried to bite back more sounds of pleasure. That’s when Chuck noticed the brunette’s eyes were shut tight, probably to help him control himself.

That wouldn’t do.

“Mikey.”

When Mike looked down at the sound of his name, Chuck took one of the brunette’s hands and moved it from his shoulder to the back of his head. Understanding his intentions, Mike gently entangled his fingers in the golden hair, fingertips pleasantly rubbing the other’s scalp.

“I want you to watch me.” Chuck told him.

Then, before the other could say anything, he swallowed him whole in one smooth motion. Mike cried out, a mix between a sob and a moan, fingers reflexively pulling at the blonde’s hair. At this, Chuck groaned around Mike’s dick, the vibrations from his throat pulling another choked sob from Mike. The brunette could barely focus, barely keep himself grounded; seeing Chuck deepthroat him, lips red and freckled face flushed as he clearly enjoyed himself was almost too much...

And then Chuck accidentally dragged his teeth as he pulled back and Mike nearly went over the edge.

“Shhhit!” Mike hissed.

He jerked Chuck back by his hair with a little more force than necessary, drawing a startled gasp from the blonde, and with his other hand Mike squeezed the base of his dick. He tried to calm down, tried to fight back the urge to come; eventually he felt the rush fizzle out.

“Are you okay?” Chuck asked him.

Mike shivered, “Y-yeah. I’m sorry, I just-” He took a deep breath and released it slowly, “I just didn’t want to come yet.”

The other snorted, joking, “Am I really that good?”

Mike smiled at that, “Yeah, you are.”

“O-oh.” Chuck looked surprised.

The brunette leaned down and kissed the top of Chuck’s head, gently massaging where he had pulled Chuck’s hair with his free hand, “Where, uh… where did you learn how to do that? Or how?”

Chuck glanced away, slightly embarrassed, “I, um… did some research and… practiced on my own.”

“Wow.” Mike chuckled in disbelief. Then, after a moment, he added huskily, “What else have you learned to do?”

Chuck couldn’t hide the proud smile that came to his lips, “A few other things.”

“I can’t wait.” Mike smiled enticingly, “But first… You’re wearing too much clothing.”

He grabbed the back of the blonde’s shirt and began pulling it up; Chuck raised his arms and let him take the garment off, blowing the static-ruffled hair from his face as Mike dropped the shirt on the ground.

“Better.” Mike licked his lips, his eyes wandering across Chuck’s freckled chest approvingly.

Chuck snorted, “Your turn.”

At that, Mike quickly removed his own shirt and dropped it next to Chuck’s. He then shot the blonde an impish look as he slipped two fingers under the waistband of his boxer-briefs and tilted his hips forward, slowly pushing both his pants and underwear down his thighs in an impromptu strip tease. Chuck bit his bottom lip and watched as the clothing dropped around the brunette’s ankles before trailing his eyes back up to the other’s cock, bobbing freely between his legs.

Mike noticed him staring and couldn’t help chuckling quietly to himself. After kicking his clothes off, he lifted Chuck’s chin up and kissed him, slow and deliberate, while his other hand lay on Chuck’s chest and gently pushed him down to the mattress. As Chuck leaned back onto his elbows, Mike let the hand on his chest slowly trail down to the waistband of his jeans. The blonde groaned in the kiss when Mike palmed his erection through his clothes, body shivering in anticipation.

“Like I said…” Mike eventually whispered against Chuck’s mouth, “Too much clothing.”

He moved back and began undoing the blonde’s button and zipper before carefully pulling the pants down to his knees. Now that it was given more space, Chuck’s erection strained against his boxers, eager to be touched. Mike let out a shaky breath, getting excited again.

Suddenly, he found himself wondering how Chuck would taste like, how it would feel to take him in his mouth, how he would react, what noises he would make…

“Mikey?” Chuck called out, snapping him out of his reverie.

Seeing the blonde all flushed, hair mussed and pupils dilated in excitement, his lips red from kissing… Well, Mike’s mind was set.

“Fair’s fair.” He said.

Before Chuck could ask what he meant, the brunette pulled his boxers down, bringing them and his pants down to Chuck’s ankles before taking them off altogether. The blonde then watched as Mike kneeled between his legs, gaze set on his dick. Chuck couldn’t help but groan and shiver as he understood what the other was going to do. Mike, encouraged by that sound, pushed the blonde’s thighs further apart and brought his mouth close to his cock.

Chuck was rather tall and as such, his “asset” was generously proportioned, framed by thick straw-colored hair. Mike hovered over Chuck’s erection, his breath ghosting over the sensitive skin, taking in the blonde’s natural scent. The anticipation, although delectable, was making Chuck whine softly, another shiver running through him. Finally, Mike went for it; he slowly ran his tongue the length of the shaft, drawing out a startled and vocal gasp from the blonde. Pleased with this, Mike did it again, moving slower still.

“O-oh! Mikey!”

Mike licked and kissed the blonde’s cock a few more times before moving one of his hands from Chuck’s thigh to his erection, holding it upright in preparation for what he would do next. Chuck, who was watching him through heavy-lidded eyes, groaned.

Carefully, Mike took the tip into his mouth, tasting with his tongue before sucking down experimentally. This drew a shaky moan from Chuck, who balled up his fists into the covers to try and ground himself. They were only getting started with this but Chuck could already feel himself edging close, warmth pooling in his gut. Just the sight of Mike, lips around his cock, testing both himself and the blonde, was kind of blowing his mind right now.

And then Mike started to swallow him down and Chuck couldn’t stop the whimper that rose up in his throat.

Mike found that he didn’t mind the taste but he was certainly not as good as Chuck; for one he couldn’t take the whole of him, his gag reflex threatened to ruin things. So he stuck to sucking on the head and pumping the bottom with his hand, occasionally licking around the sides or teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue. He had barely started getting into it when Chuck suddenly cried out his name, loud and urgent.

The brunette had felt it a second before that: a shudder that passed through Chuck while his dick twitched and his thighs tried to squeeze closed around him. Mike jerked back before the other could come, squeezing the base of his cock just as he had done for himself to prevent Chuck from passing over the threshold. Meanwhile, Chuck nearly bit his bottom lip bloody trying to calm down, knuckles white from gripping the bedsheets so tight. Eventually the pressure receded, leaving the blonde trying to calm his heart and relax his tense muscles.

“Are you okay?” Mike asked quietly.

Chuck gave a breathy laugh, “Very okay.”

Mike smiled as he pulled himself over the blonde, kissing him gently.

“For a first time, that was good.” Chuck said against his mouth, teasing.

The brunette let out an embarrassed laugh before kissing him again; Chuck deepened the kiss, licking his way into the other’s mouth.

“Mm, well, I had a good teacher.” Mike hummed as he started nipping his way down Chuck’s jaw.

“Oh my god Mike, just shut up.” The blonde huffed in mock annoyance, even as he let his head fall back, baring more skin for the other to taste.

Mike laughed against the side of Chuck’s neck before sucking a bruise there. Chuck merely groaned, shivering as he felt the brunette’s tongue lap at the mark he had left. Mike made his way down to his collarbone before stopping; when Chuck looked at him in confusion, he just smiled and shook his head.

“Lie back on the pillows, it’ll be more comfortable.”

So Chuck shifted back until he reached the headboard, grabbing a few pillows and propping himself against them before looking at Mike again. The brunette smiled, crawling his way over to him with a devilish look to his eyes. Slowly, he kissed down Chuck’s neck to his collarbone, then down his chest; there, he teased a nipple with his tongue while he thumbed the other, making the blonde groan and squirm. Mike kept kissing his way down, stopping again at Chuck’s navel and experimentally flicking his tongue in. Chuck squeaked at that, though it was more out of surprise than discomfort. Curious, Mike pushed his tongue inside his navel, slow and exploratory.

Chuck moaned out loud, “Oh fuck Mike- Ooh fuck...”

Intrigued by such a strong reaction, Mike decided he would investigate further… but on another occasion. For now, Mike settled himself between Chuck’s legs and gently ran his hands over the blonde’s thighs before bringing his knees up, eyes glancing down then settling on Chuck’s face, studying him. Meanwhile, his own intentions were perfectly clear to the other; Chuck licked his lips, meeting Mike’s gaze and knowing exactly where he was going with this.

“Are you ready?” Mike’s voice was soft but without a trace of hesitation.

“Yeah.” Chuck breathed out.

“Okay.”

Mike leaned over him, reaching for the bottle of lube and a couple of condoms they had set out in advance on the nightstand. The snap of the bottle being opened sounded ridiculously loud considering how quiet the room had suddenly become; Mike poured a generous amount on his fingers, slicking them evenly. Chuck just watched him, unable to suppress the excited shiver that ran through the entirety of him.

Slowly, Mike brought his fingers to Chuck’s hole, gently circling the opening with the tip of his middle finger. Then, while watching the blonde’s face to read his reactions, he started pushing his finger inside. Chuck gasped as it easily slipped in; he had played with himself a good number of times but this felt different, foreign… exciting.

Mike took his time warming Chuck up, watching him the whole time for hints or cues; when Chuck closed his eyes and pushed his head back, he added a second finger and repeated the process, though now he started stretching him, too. Chuck groaned, clearly not feeling an ounce of discomfort --quite the opposite, in fact: the blonde started rolling his hips, trying to fuck himself deeper on Mike’s fingers. That’s when Mike added a third, his cock twitching at the breathy moan that he got out of the other.

“Almost ready…” Mike told him quietly.

Chuck nodded... and then moaned again, louder, when the brunette curled his fingers to find and press against his prostate. Mike couldn’t hide the smirk that came to his lips as Chuck’s spine arched off the mattress, blush spreading from his freckled face to the tips of his ears.

“Oh god, Mike-” Chuck whined, hiding his face with one hand while the other remained firmly gripping the sheets.

Mike found that unbearably cute and sexy. Curious to see Chuck get more flustered, he thrust his fingers a few times then pressed against the blonde’s prostate again. Chuck shut his eyes and whimpered into his hand, shivering from head to toe.

“Don’t tease!” He managed to groan out.

“But it’s so fun to see you writhing like that.” Mike practically purred, not the least bit sorry.

Chuck was having none of that.

“Well, you keep doing that and I won’t last long enough for you to fuck me.” He growled out, voice deep and dangerous.

Mike stared at the blonde. First of all, he had never heard Chuck growl like that and second of all, that sentence was the filthiest thing he’d ever heard out of him. How Chuck, breathing hard and blushing harder, could sound so in control was doing a number on Mike’s mind… and his libido.

“Ke-keep talking like that…” Mike breathed out.

Chuck smiled smugly at that. As Mike took his fingers out, wiping them quickly on the sheets, the blonde started humming, a deep sound that bordered on a groan. Mike had to bite his lip as he slipped a condom on, the sound going right to his dick and the friction only making it worse. In his eagerness to get inside the blonde, he nearly forgot to apply more lube to his cock but once he did he lost no time guiding himself to Chuck’s hole. He looked up at the other, waiting for his okay; the anticipation was killing him and Chuck took full advantage of it before finally…

“Fuck me, Mikey.”

Mike was pushing inside less than a second later, bracing himself forward on one arm and using his hips to move forward. He heard Chuck breathing in sharply as the head made it inside, then heard him whine as he continued to push further in. Mike was barely aware that he was holding his breath, the pressure around his cock so strong, it bordered on painful. Meanwhile, Chuck was gripping the sheets with both hands, trying hard to not to cry out; Mike’s dick was much larger than three fingers and the deeper it went, the more it stretched him out.

At about half-way, Mike had to stop for the both of them, dropping down to both his elbows, his nose bumping against Chuck’s collarbone. A shudder passed through him and was mirrored by the blonde, the two of them breathing shakily.

“Chuck, oh god, Chuck-” Mike couldn’t help groaning.

“Keep going.” Chuck told him, a groan of his own seeping through his voice.

Mike obediently obliged, pushing those last few inches inside all in one go. They moaned in unison when Mike finally buried himself all the way, filling Chuck completely. The blonde couldn’t stop himself from squeezing down, legs instinctively closing around Mike’s hips.

“O-oh shit, Chuck, you’re so tight…” Mike growled against the other’s collarbone.

Chuck let out a breathless laugh, “A-and you’re so damn big...”

Mike laughed just as breathlessly against his skin before lifting his head to look at him. The moment their eyes met however, the light-hearted amusement was replaced by something much less innocent and a lot more primal. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss with teeth and tongue and muffled noises of pleasure. Chuck’s hands gradually moved from the sheets to Mike’s neck and hair, fingers scraping against his scalp and entangling themselves into the brown locks.

“Chuck.” Mike called against the blonde’s mouth, “Chuck, I wanna move, I wanna- hng-”

The other groaned, buzzing with impatient energy.

“Say it. Mikey, say it.”

Mike dropped his forehead against Chuck’s, shivering, “I- I wanna fuck you so bad, Chuck.”

The blonde let out a whine as Mike rolled his hips into him, his cock doing this weird wave-like motion that sent sparks shooting up his spine.

“Oh shit- O~oh Mike-”

With a grunt, Mike pinned down the blonde’s hip with one hand and started moving, slowly pulling out half-way then jerking his hips forward again. A few thrusts later and he was falling into a steady rhythm, his ears filled with Chuck’s gasps and breathless notes. Occasionally he would pull out almost all the way before slamming back in --those where the thrusts that had the blonde vocalize the loudest: sharp ‘ah’s that, if strung together, would come out in a crescendo.

“You feel so good-” Mike groaned, picking up speed and hitting deeper.

“K-keep going-” Was Chuck’s eager response, “Keep f-fucking me like this!”

The brunette shivered, wanting to hear more of Chuck’s dirty talk.

“Like this?” He thrust in deep.

Chuck cried out, arms wrapping around his shoulders, “Yes! Yes!”

Mike shifted slightly then thrust deep again, “Tell me how you want it.”

At this, Chuck moaned loudly.

“Mikey please-”

“I wanna hear you say it.”

Chuck shuddered, “F-fuck me harder!”

Mike pulled almost all the way out then thrust in hard, burying himself as far as he could. The blonde let out his loudest moan yet, spine arching, head thrown back, nails accidentally dragging into Mike’s back. Chuck was starting to feel the rush of orgasm building up again but this time he wasn’t so eager to stop things --in fact, he just wanted to keep going forever.

No sooner had he finished his thought that Mike started moving again, thrusting hard and fast, grunting and panting next to his ear. Chuck, breathless, could only moan and hold on for dear life; he hooked his ankles together and then dug his heels into the small of the brunette’s back, spurring him even further. And then the sparks started running through him.

“Mmmike-” Chuck called out, shuddering, “Please- I’m get-getting close!”

Abruptly, the brunette moved back and pulled Chuck with him but, before the other could say anything, he took his legs and hooked them over his shoulders. The blonde barely had time to utter “holy shit” under his breath before Mike leaned down again, pushing Chuck’s legs down. With the new pose, it seemed as though Mike was fucking him even deeper, filling him utterly. Chuck braced himself against the mattress, hands once again balling into the sheets, giving himself over to the overwhelming sensations.

It didn’t take him long after that to near his climax. As the first shudders went through him, Chuck threw his arms around Mike’s shoulders again, pulling him down for a sloppy kiss. He couldn’t help whining into Mike’s mouth as the other shifted slightly and continued his frantic thrusting.

And then one of the thrusts hit his prostate and Chuck nearly forgot how to breathe. His whole body tensed, toes curling in pleasure, fingernails raking thin red lines into Mike’s back; one more hit like that and he was a goner. Surely enough, it happened. Maybe it was good luck or maybe because Mike had felt he was teetering on the edge and wanted to push him over, but either way the second hit against his prostate had Chuck crying out Mike’s name as he came hard on his chest.

Mike grunted as the blonde tightened around him, muscles spasming with his orgasm. He was close to his own finish, maybe a few more seconds of erratic thrusting. On top of everything else, Chuck’s nails absentmindedly scratching his back felt painful but good, getting him that much closer to release.

And then orgasm struck him hard. Mike inhaled sharply and held his breath as the wave inside of him nearly swept him away, his hips jerking erratically before he pushed himself inside of Chuck as far as he could go. He moaned breathlessly, called out to Chuck then repeated his name, over and over like a mantra, before his mind went blank.

Mike was not exactly sure how long it took for him to get all his senses back but he was glad he had had the instinct to let Chuck disentangle himself from him before collapsing on top of the blonde. They both panted hard, trying to catch their breaths, exhausted and covered in sweat but utterly blissed out. It was a long time before either one spoke; Mike was actually starting to feel drowsy when Chuck called out his name.

“So what happened to your infamous stamina?” The blonde asked, laughing quietly.

Mike couldn’t help a chuckle of his own, “This was way more intense than any mission we’ve ever been through.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Chuck started absentmindedly running his fingers through his hair, further lulling Mike toward sleep.

“So, um… Are you gonna move or am I sleeping with your dick still inside of me?”

Mike was off and out of him and apologizing in an instant; Chuck just sat up and laughed tiredly, watching the brunette slip the condom off his limp dick, tying it then tossing it into the nearby bin.

“That was really good.” Chuck said quietly.

Mike turned to look at him, confused, “The… toss into the garbage?”

The blonde snorted, smiling and shaking his head before cleaning himself off with an old spare towel he had prepared ahead of time. He then threw the damp sheets toward the bottom of the mattress and put the pillows back on their own sides of the bed.

“The _sex_ was really good.” He reiterated louder.

Chuck startled somewhat when he looked up and found that Mike had stealthily sat down next to him on the edge of the bed. He leaned into Mike’s hand when he raised it to stroke his cheek, thumb gently running over his cheekbone. That same hand then sneaked to the back of his neck, fingertips brushing through his hair, and guided him forward into a slow and tender kiss.

“I’m glad it was good.” Mike told him softly, then added more seductively, “I also look forward to many more nights like this.”

Chuck blushed a little at that, “I- Me too.”

They kissed again, gentle and intimate, before touching foreheads. Chuck casually let his hands run over Mike’s chest, fingertips drawing senseless patterns on the skin, while the other continued to massage the back of his neck. They both sighed happily, if not tiredly, at the same time then both laughed quietly as they noticed the other doing it.

“Alright, I’m kind of falling asleep right now.” Mike admitted after a while.

“Yeah, same.”

“Need anything before passing out?”

Chuck snorted, “Just grab that blanket there, would you?”

“Sure.”

Mike tossed the blanket to the blonde before grabbing the towel Chuck had used and quickly wiping himself off. That done, he crawled into bed, the two shifting until Mike had an arm around Chuck’s waist, his face against the blonde’s neck and their legs entangled under the blanket. Meanwhile, Chuck had one arm lazily draped around Mike’s shoulders, fingertips once again idly roaming his skin.

“Oh shit, Mikey-”

“Hm?”

His fingers had come across the light scratches his blunted nails had left, thick lines that overlapped across Mike’s shoulder blades and spine. Mike just rolled his shoulders and then shrugged.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“But-”

Chuck squeaked when Mike pinched his side.

“Just go to sleep, Chuckles.”

The blonde sighed, though the sigh quickly transformed into a yawn. Mike huddled closer, nuzzling Chuck before finally settling down. He was almost asleep when he heard Chuck mumble something into his hair.

“What?”

“I love you.” Chuck said.

Mike smiled and pulled the blonde closer against him.

“I love you too.”


End file.
